


Take My Arms That I Might Reach You

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Nora doesn't like the idea of Ray being bait, not one bit.





	Take My Arms That I Might Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> Third DarhkAtom fic written in one night. I'm on a roll. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora didn’t like this, not one bit. Why would she like the idea of her boyfriend being bait? She may have grown up in an asylum but she wasn’t crazy, she did not like this one bit. But it was Captain Lance’s call and she guessed kind of Ray’s too. He agreed to be the bait. 

Of course things went sideways; this was the Legends after all. Ray was kidnapped by the time pirate and Nora, not for the first time in her life, was scared. Ray was at the hands of a vicious time pirate and he was without his suit or comms.

“I don’t like this.” Nora said to the group.

“No one likes this but I promise we are going to get Ray back.” Sara said and Nate nodded. 

 

They found Ray thanks to Zari hacking traffic cameras to find him. Nora was going to kill the time pirate but she didn’t get the chance, Captain Lance beat her to it. She did get to rescue Ray and seeing his face light up when he saw her was something she’ll carry with her forever. 

 

Nora was with Ray in the med bay and couldn’t help but remember when Ray had saved her life in the med bay. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Ray said as Gideon set to healing Ray’s injuries. 

“You didn’t scare me.” Nora lied. Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay maybe I was a little scared.” Nora admitted. 

“Well look at it this way, you don’t have to perform a second resurrection.” Ray joked. 

“I would’ve if I had to.” Nora said seriously.

“I know you would.” Ray said and Nora kissed his forehead. 

“Hey, Gideon, how much longer until I’m healed?” Ray asked the AI.

“A few more minutes, Dr. Palmer.” Gideon replied. 

 

That night Ray and Nora shared Ray’s bed, curled up together not letting each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
